1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a lipstick article which includes a water-containing lipstick formula within a casing that prevents moisture loss.
2. The Related Art
Traditional lipsticks are formulated with hydrophobic ingredients such as oils and waxes. Water is ordinarily not present in such formulations.
There has been reported in JP-A-61/83110 published Apr. 26, 1986, a lipstick containing small amounts of water. There is also a co-pending application to Dunphy et al., Ser. No. 558,140, filed Jul. 25, 1990, which discusses use of special emulsifiers to achieve homogeneous water incorporation into traditional lipstick compositions.
Expected shelf life of a lipstick sometimes may be as long as 2.5 to 3 years. Even when not stored above room temperature, we have noted that there is loss of moisture over time. This loss can adversely affect the physical properties of the product as well as reduce moisture delivery to the lips. Presently available commercial packages have been found to be unsuitable for retaining moisture in the new type of lipstick product. These packages have caps whose inner walls are either smooth or fashioned with several longitudinally running ribs. Neither the smooth wall nor ribs provide sufficient barrier for vapor loss.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a package for a water containing lipstick formula that will prevent loss of moisture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a package for a water containing lipstick formula wherein most components of existing standard casings can still be employed thereby minimizing package retooling costs.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a package for a water containing lipstick formula that provides good moisture-sealing properties while at the same time being a relatively simple device that avoids interference with package aesthetics.